Tied By Fate (NejiTen One-Shots)
by jayiscool
Summary: Just Some NejiTen One-Shots. All cred goes to Ask-Nejiten on Tumblr.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer(s):**

 **I dont Own Naruto, if i did i would have money and Neji would be alive.**

 **All Cred goes to http/ask-nejiten. for OC's and other Info. Go check them out and please follow them**

 **Feel free to give some Critizism and Advice for how i can improve my writing.**

 **One shot #1** _A Request_

"Excuse me what?."

"I...need you to train with me." Neji winced, eyes averted to anything but the young lady standing before him.

"Why me??" "Cant you just train with Lee or even Gai-Sensei?"

Ten Ten then cringed slightly at her comment, sensing why Neji would NOT want to train with phyco's like those two.

"Ive seen the way you fight, you would be perfect to train with." "Considering the way i fight close-range, it would only make sense for you, a far-range fighter to train with me." "It would be useful for you too, as to hone your taijutsu and Close-Range tactics." Neji exclaimed in Monotone,Using his Common sense as a way to convince her. His pride was at stake here, he could not afford her saying no.

"Hm...You do have a point." TenTen said Thoughtfully "And considering Lee and Gai Sensei's way of fighting mainly consists of Close-Range Taijutsu, it wouldnt really improve you on avoiding Projectiles and other Far-Range tactics... Especially with that little Blind spot." Tenten exclaimed, slight Amusement could be heard in that last part.

"Exactly." Neji said ignoring the Minor tease, now looking directly at her and pride out of the way "So will you consider my offe-."

"I accept."

 _"That was Quick."_ Neji thought to himself

"But if i am going to train with you, i want to do it on my own terms." Ten Ten takes out one of her many scrolls, a small one and summons some paper and a pen.

Neji, confused, watches silently as she scribbles something on the sheet and shoves it into his arms

"Meet me at that time tommorow under the tree where we used to do team-training."

"Uh.." Neji Stuttered before gaining his composure, still suprised at the quick acceptance of his offer. "Fine then." "Its a deal." Neji was about to turn back to the Hyuga Quarters when TenTen sticks out her hand.

Confused, Neji stares at it for a moment

"Handshake. You said its a deal right?" TenTen said, slight annoyance in her voice.

"Oh..right." Neji shakes her hand hesitantly, but firmly and they turn to go separate ways.

"Dont forget!~" TenTen yelled, before running for her apartment, as it was going to rain soon.

"Since when do i forge-" "Shes gone." The Hyuga Sighs

A slight pull at the corners of Neji's lips could be seen as he turned to go home, but not a soul was there to see it.

He continues towards the Hyuga Quarters,Preparing for tommorow and the days to come.


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer(s):

I dont Own Naruto, if i did i would have money and Neji would be alive.

All Cred goes to http/ask-nejiten On Tumblr for OC's and other Info. Go check them out and please follow them

Feel free to give some Critizism and Advice for how i can improve my writing.

One Shot #2 _The Talk_

TenTen panted on the other side of the Weapon-scattered field. Surrounded by various scrolls and qeapons of many shape in size.

"Wow... _pant..._ you went especially hard today... _pant..._ in training are you in a bad mood or something?" She asked, scrunched over and wiping the sweat off her forehead brow.

"No." He said plainly, touching a single cut on his cheek. Eyes averted and a tint of pink on his cheeks. _Something mustve happened._

"Your lying." She muttered, walking up to him. "What happened."

The prideful Hyuga glared arthis nosy teammate before surrendering and answering her question, well...halfway answering it.

"Hyuga matters, that is all." He didn't feel like being bothered with TenTen's relentless asking. He sat against the tree Beside their training field in silence, looking in his bag for a bandage and antiseptic.

"Ah, i see." TenTen knew that Hyuga matters were nome of her concern and that she should keep her nose out of it, but in the back of her mind, she knew he needed to let some of it out.

TenTen collapsed next to her teammate who was now tending his various cuts from TenTens vast stash of summomed weaponry. "Wanna talk bout' it?" She asked solemnly.

"Use Correct Grammar." He Corrected

"Geez sorry i didnt realize you were my English teacher.." TenTen replied in annoyance.

Neji stayed silent, focusing on his cuts and trying not to look at the young Chunin Kunoichi beside him.

TenTens sigh could be heard from a mile away. "We're teammate's Neji, you know you could talk about anything to me." She sighed "Is your pride at stake or something?"

He sighed. _"She wont stop until i tell her."_ "Fine." "But you have to swear not to tell a soul." He said

"Whoah is it that serious?"

"Yes." "It is."

"Okay then, i promi-"

"Hiashi-sama gave me _the talk_ today."

Neji Murmered quickly

"The...Talk?" TenTen asked with confusion

Neji said nothing, but looked away from her, the tint of pink still present the cheeks on his solemn face before turning away.

It took TenTen a moment to understand. Before she burst out laughing, scaring the already frazzled jōnin beside her.

"S-Shut up TenTen, it's not remotely funny whatsoever!" He yelled, face red with embarrassment

TenTen couldnt speak, She was crying, tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes with Laughter and her abdomen was nearly _yelling_ at her.

"TenTen!" Neji yelled

Once her laughter _finally_ subsided, to Neji's gratefulness, she turned to him, a wide grin, still on the verge of laughter.

"So your telling me, you didnt know what Sex was until now??" she giggled

"Of _Course_ i did TenTen, ive known since i was young!" "Hiashi-sama is responsible for my edgucation and...well...he just... didn't know if i knew...and..." He stuttered, One hand covering his face, poorly hiding his embarasment.

"Ooooooohhhh." TenTen realized, as if putting a puzzle together. "And so he though he had to tell you..." She said before going in a Bustle of giggles again

"It was so...awkward..." He said "I can't go back to the Quarters right now."

"Oh goodness, i cant imagine that of all things." TenTen sighed to her teammate

TenTen realized that Neji wasnt _upset_ during training, he was trying to forget the incident.

"I understand why you cant go back right now." She said "Oh well, i dont have any plans, want some company?" She asked

"Sure." It wasnt like they never did this before, they have spent hours after training to just calm themselves for a bit, and because they just enjoy each other's company, sometimes it was until dark.

"Sweet." "I brought snacks too." TenTen said Enthusiastic, summoning two granola bars from a scroll.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."


End file.
